bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon Stadium
Pokemon Stadium is an unlicensed fighting game loosely based on the Nintendo 64 game of the same name, made for the Sega Genesis & SNES by an unknown developer. Lineup Differences Both versions of the game present the player with twelve playable Pokémon, however the lineup of Pokémon differs between the two versions here, as seen here: SNES Version The gameplay of Pokemon Stadium consists of 1 on 1 battles where Pokémon charge energy for attacks. Each Pokémon has four attacks, Attack 1 being the weakest but least costly, and Attack 4 being the strongest but most costly. The control scheme is Down to charge, A to attack and select an attack, and B to taunt. Whenever an attack is performed, the defending Pokémon can choose to either defend or evade. Defending is luck-based and only reduces damage, but evading takes place on a slider where you try to land your arrow in the middle area. If you get this arrow in the center, you avoid taking any damage. Genesis Version The Sega Genesis version of Pokemon Stadium, while having some aesthetic improvements and access to Pokémon unavailable in the SNES version, seems to be more broken than its SNES counterpart. The Arcade mode seems to not work properly, since after the first fight (which will always be against Dogas) the game goes back to the title screen. The controls in this version are A to charge and B to attack. Taunting seems to be have been taken out, and whenever one Pokémon attacks, the meters of both Pokémon will be gone the next turn. Defending and evading also seem to have been swapped. Pokémon Movelist Spia * Skill 1: Dash Attack * Skill 2: Prod Attack * Skill 3: Impinge Attack * Skill 4: Tail Attack Dogas * Skill 1: Rolling Attack * Skill 2: VENOM Attack * Skill 3: Black Gas * Skill 4: Thunder Attack Lizad * Skill 1: Impinge Attack * Skill 2: Fire Ball * Skill 3: Drill The Land * Skill 4: Fire Attack Windy * Skill 1: Dash Attack * Skill 2: Fire Attack * Skill 3: Ray Attack * Skill 4: Red Eye's Hunting Kames * Skill 1: Earthquake WAVE * Skill 2: Dash Attack * Skill 3: Whirlabout Attack * Skill 4: Water Canon Galas * Skill 1: Gnawing Attack * Skill 2: Water Pillar * Skill 3: Power Storm * Skill 4: Floodwater Attack Pikag * Skill 1: Dash Attack * Skill 2: Punch Attack * Skill 3: Yellow Aperture * Skill 4: Thunder Attack Thund * Skill 1: Dash Attack * Skill 2: Thorn Attack * Skill 3: Sand Splash * Skill 4: Thunder Attack Hudin * Skill 1: Defense Wall * Skill 2: World Inversion * Skill 3: Silk Truss * Skill 4: Magic Pillar Genga * Skill 1: Tongue Attack * Skill 2: Magic Attack * Skill 3: Hypnosigenesis * Skill 4: Power Magic Attack Dagut * Skill 1: Sand Splash * Skill 2: Drill The Land * Skill 3: Stones Attack * Skill 4: Earthquake WAVE Kabic * Skill 1: UNGUIS Attack * Skill 2: Dash Attack * Skill 3: Revert The Life * Skill 4: The Great Storm Raif * Skill 1: VENOM Attack * Skill 2: Silk Truss * Skill 3: The Great Storm * Skill 4: Sand Splash Pulin * Skill 1: Dash Attack * Skill 2: Earthquake WAVE * Skill 3: SINGING Attack * Skill 4: Silk Truss Mu * Skill 1: Dash Attack * Skill 2: Magic Attack * Skill 3: Hypnosigenesis * Skill 4: Power Magic Attack Trivia * The Pokémon names are all shortened corruptions of their Japanese names to fit in all 5 letters much like all of the Japanese pokemon Names, but Diglett appears to have been mistakenly given Dugtrio's Japanese name (Dagutorio), and Abra was given Alakazam's name (Fuudin) * The SNES version uses Megaman X3 's Gravity Beetle theme and Password Screen theme, as well as the Wolf's theme from Virtua Fighter 2 as the stage themes. The menu's theme is the Pai's theme also from Virtua Fighter 2. All of those songs were also used in the bootleg Tekken 2. * Some sound effects and music from the SNES version of Pokémon Stadium were taken from Super Buster Bros. * The SNES version has "Arcade Mode" misspelled "Arcade Moe" in the menu, while the Mega Drive version has "Arcade Mode" written correctly. * The Mega Drive version of the game uses some of the music from Pocket Monster II. * The game mechanics were based on the Super Famicom game Yū Yū Hakusho: Tokubetsu Hen. Category:Mega Drive/Genesis games Category:SNES games Category:Pokémon games Category:SKOB Category:DVS Electronic Co.